


End of a World

by oopsabird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Battle, Character Death, Deathfic, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:11:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsabird/pseuds/oopsabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can't die, That's an order, Solo, do you understand?" "Sorry Princess, but you know I never was great at following orders."</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of a World

**Author's Note:**

> On my profile, it says I'm prone to causing much death, misery and pain to my favorite characters when I write. This is a prime example of that. My first ever fic in the fandom I've been a part of the longest, and I kill off perhaps the most beloved character it has. Sigh.
> 
> This is a transfer from my account on FF.net, where I published this for the first time back in February. It's short, but it's mine, and I'm rather proud of this sadistic little piece of heartbreak.
> 
> I intentionaly made a lot of things about this very ambiguous, like the enemy, the time period, the location. This could be an AU of the past, or the future ending of perhaps the greatest love story the galaxy far, far, away has ever seen. I left it for you to decide for yourself.  
> Well, enough from me. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: George's universe, I'm just playing here.

She saw it happen in slow motion. The shot he couldn't dodge, the one time when even lightning fast wasn't fast enough. It hit him in the chest, almost his shoulder, the force of it spinning him around, to land on his stomach when he hit the ground.

And then she was running. Not hearing her brother screaming her name. Not feeling the shocks of the explosions as they went off around her. Not noticing the shots that, by some miracle, missed her by mere inches. Nothing was more important in that moment than reaching him.

She fell to her knees at his side, and rolled him over onto his back. Gasped when she saw the charred flesh where the blast had hit. She screamed for a medic, and then her attention snapped back to him.

"You can't die," she choked out, "That's an order, Solo, do you understand?" She was almost yelling now, her desperation setting in.

"Sorry Princess," he was barely above a whisper, but her ear were deaf to all else, "But you know I never was great at following orders." He knew it was over, whether she could accept it or not, and no matter how much he wanted it to keep going. _Where was that kriffing medic?_

__His eyes were drifting closed, when she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him one last time. He put everything he had left into kissing her back.

She wanted this to last forever, but he finally pulled back just enough to whisper so softly, that if she hadn't not given a damn about any other sound but his voice, she would never have heard him.

"I love you."

The tears were pooling in her eyes now, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"I know."

She felt him go through the Force, the spark that had been lighting her soul, extinguished as if by the wind.

In the middle of a battlefield, a princess without a planet rested her head on the chest of the only man she ever truly loved, and cried like it was the end of a world.

Because for her, it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Well you know what to do. Once you're finished with those tissues, there's a button down there that needs clicking. Thanks.
> 
> May the Force be with you.


End file.
